Polyethylene (PE) waxes are hydrocarbons with a typical molecular weight range from 600 to 7000 g/mol.1,2 These materials play an important role in contemporary society, serving as components for lubricants, polishes, printing inks, paints, cosmetics, and coating products. PE waxes are produced directly by ethylene polymerization, thermal decomposition-oxidation of high molecular weight PE, and a Fischer-Tropsch process. Petroleum remains the principle carbon source for these materials.
In recent years, various alternative methods have been proposed for hydrocarbon production. One such alternative method involves the polymerization of C1 carbon sources. The boron-mediated polymerization of ylides provides for the controlled synthesis of linear and substituted linear hydrocarbon polymers. However, in this process, the reaction conditions are strictly anhydrous in hydrocarbon solvents at elevated temperatures.
The exists a need in the art for the development of new alternative methods for hydrocarbon production which use carbon sources other than petroleum and which preferably do not require strictly anhydrous reaction conditions or extreme temperatures.